The Sleepover
by HockeyChick17
Summary: What would happen when my crazy friend and I invited some of the most famous horror killers to a sleepover? How bad could it turn out? We're about to find out.


**This story is just odd bunches of rambling, that came to me while I was thinking and you probably don't want to know what I was thinking. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13****th****, Halloween, Hills have Eyes or Nightmare on Elm Street or anything else. I only own my characters, Jaz and Shannon.**

**Please Read and Review or I will have Jason come and kill you :)

* * *

**

_3 days before Halloween, a letter was sent to some, well more like a lot of killers, by a Miss Shannon Oliver, this is what the letter said.

* * *

_

_**To: Michael Myers,**_

_** You have been invited to a Halloween sleepover! Bring blankets, pillows ect. If you forget something important, you screwed, so don't forget anything!**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Shannon**_

_**P.S. don't let the weeping angels get you! Ho Ho He He Ha Ha they're coming to take me away! **_

**

* * *

(Michael's P.O.V.)**

I stared at the letter and map in my hand in total confusion. I thought to myself about going just to kill the crazy girl who invited me. I walked up to my room grabbing the essentials:

Knife

Blanket

Pillow

Teddy Bear (I couldn't leave without TeddyvanBitchBear)

**In another part of the Country**

**(Jason's P.O.V.)**

All these stupid kids do is sin. Now one wants to invite him to some stupid sleepover, I'll kill the kid. 'Jason, be nice' my mother scolded me. 'Anyway, it will be good for you to make friends, and this will be your first sleepover,' my mother added. Jason groaned, knowing his mom will make him go.

**In yet another part of the County **

"Goggle, Lizard gets over here _now_," Jupiter shouted into the desert. A few minutes later Goggle and Lizard were standing in front of him.

"Ya momma say, you goin' to the outside world for a sleepover," Jupiter mumbled obviously not thrilled with the idea.

"Wha', I don' wanna go, ya goin' need my help out here," Lizard whined.

"Well ya momma say, ya goin' so go," Jupiter said. "Hades say he will give us some boy, so get goin'," he added on.

The boys stared at their father for a second, before turning around and heading towards the gas station.

**Somewhere in dreamland**

**(Freddy's P.O.V.)**

Some girl wants me to come to a party. She must be my fan girl, I hope she is pretty. I better and go pack, don't want to keep her waiting.

**At home**

**(Shannon's P.O.V.)**

"Do you think any of them are going to come, Jaz," I asked nervously.

"Well you invited a bunch of killers and me, just saying this but, don't you think they will kill us," Jaz asked. "And I don't want to die," she added.

"Jaz, calm down, they aren't going to kill us, and anyway we don't know who is coming. We will find out soon though, they should be here any minute," I said sitting down.

I heard someone knock on the door! I gave Jaz a look and went to get the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There stood Jason and Michael.

"Hi," I said waving at them. I took a step out of the way, allowing them to come in. I looked from Jason to the machete and back again. I wonder if he will kill me if I asked him to put the machete somewhere where he couldn't get it easily. He probably wouldn't need it though. I'll just wait 'til everyone is here, then I will only have to say it once. I just hope me and Jaz don't piss them off 'til then.

I motion for them to follow me into the living room. I sat down next to Jaz and they sat across from us.

"I didn't know what you guys want to do, so, until the other people show up we can watch a movie," I say putting the movies on the table with one hand and grabbing Jaz's arm with the other.

They looked at the movies I put on the table, they consisted of:

* * *

Halloween 1 and 2 remakes

Strangers

Nightmare on Elm Street series

The whole Friday the 13th series plus the remake

Jeepers Creepers 1 and 2

Saw 1,2 and 4

Hills Have Eyes 1 and 2

It

Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky

Twilight (Jaz picked that one)

She's the Man (She also picked this one)

* * *

They looked at the movies and both picked their own movie. I started reaching towards Friday the 13th when I heard Michael growling at me.

"Ok, ok lets compromise, we can watch _my_ favorite horror movie, ok," I ask and watched them both nod.

I reached out and grabbed Friday the 13th so fast a ninja would be jealous of my skills. I put it in before Michael could complain. I turned around and was face to face with Michael's masked face. I felt the blade press to my neck.

"Michael you can't get mad at me, you agreed to my favorite horror movie and it is Friday the 13th," I uttered out.

I saw Jason stand up and grab Michael by the collar. **"Michael, let go of her. Don't be jealous that she likes me better than you," **Jason said calmly. I stared at Jason. I was really surprised that he could talk, I wonder if Michael can to.

"**She started it, if she didn't want to die than she should have picked neither of ours," **Michael replied, stating plain logic.

My shock only lasted a second before I was trying to formulate a good argument. "Well if I didn't pick his movie than I would be lying, and that's sinning and he would kill me," I said pointing at Jason.

"**You like Jason more than **_**me**_**,"** Michael asked me.

"That depends, do you want the truth, or the lie," I asked him looking over at Jaz who was sitting there staring at the TV. I looked at the TV and laughed (I couldn't help it; it was her first horror movie that she watches in her teen years. The look on her face was priceless.) That caused both of them to look at her.

"**What's wrong with her, and yes I want the truth," **Michael said to me staring at my poor best friend. She was about to be humiliated by killers, that's even worse than me.

"It's her first horror movie that she remembers, she hasn't seen one since she was seven. The last time we did anything, we were getting chased around by someone in a hockey mask. She left me all alone with him telling me to make a distraction so she can get away, anyways, that was _two_ _years_ ago. We haven't done anything scarily fun since, it's kind of boring during Halloween because she won't let me take her to a haunted house," I tell them looking at Jaz. "Yes I like Jason more than you, I am his fan girl I can't turn my back on him now," I say to them. I watched both of their eyes widen and I laughed, I wished I could see their faces.

"**Ha I have a fan girl and you don't," **Jason said to Michael with a taunting look in his eyes. I kind of felt sorry for Michael.

"Well, you do have some fan girls, one of them pissed me off so that's why I don't really like you. Oh you also have a fan boy, he is kind of weird and I think you should kill him. You might wake up and have him standing over you staring at you," I said with a smile to Michael. He didn't look happy about his creepy fan boy.

"Can we watch the movie now," I asked them and they nodded sitting down again. I went and turned off the lights and sat back down with some popcorn.

"Jaz, if you eat the popcorn, please don't choke on it because I really don't want to save you tonight," I said to her. She turned around and smacked me. I just smiled, see how much I love her, I fear for her safety. Well, if I did I probably wouldn't have her stay with here with me and a bunch of killers.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jazmine's scream rang through the whole house. When she screamed, she jumped, landing on me making me throw the popcorn everywhere. I pushed her off of me, getting up and turning on the light. I stared at Jaz and tried to give her my best glare I could, which didn't work out as well as I hoped.

"**It's fun watching horror movies with them," **Michael said to Jason and I watched him nod in agreement.

"No it isn't," I said to them as I picked up the popcorn off the floor. I heard someone ring the doorbell and went to answer it.

"Shannon don't look through the peephole," Jaz screamed at me.

"Jaz, the guy that did that is sitting next to you. How is he going to get all the way over here, outside, then grab something that will stab me through the door?" I asked my friend who just shrugged her shoulders at me and went back to hugging her pillow.

I rolled my eyes at her and opened the door. "Hi," I said to the two that stood before me. I moved out of the way and headed back to the living room.

"Jaz, this is Goggle and Lizard," I said to Jaz motioning to the two that stood next to me. "And Michael I like them more than you to, Goggle is my #2 and Lizard is my #3," I said to him hoping he didn't kill me.

"**I give up, I will never be your favorite, will I?" **he asked me.

"You are my #4 if it makes you fill a little bit better," I said to him with a big smile. He gave me a nod in return. "Well I will give anyone else who is coming 10 minutes before I'm going to go get ready," I said to them.

"**What are we doing," **Jason asked me.

"Well we are going trick-or-treating," I tell them and see the shock on their faces.

"**Wait we can' go ou' there like thi'," **Lizard said motioning to himself.

"Sure you can, if you want you can wear a mask," I told him and they both nodded. "Uh, ok I will get them, any specific one you want?" I asked them.

"**Wha' do ya have,"** Goggle asked me.

"I'll bring them out you can sit down and watch the movie I have already seen it to many times," I muttered under my breath as I walk to my room. I grabbed the 2 cases of masks out of my closet and hauled them out.

"**Do you have enough," **Jason asked me.

"**Where did you get them, did you make them?" **Michael asked me.

"No, I worked in a haunted house and they didn't need the masks, so I took them. They were only going to throw them away if no one wanted them," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

They started digging through them and I went to go get dressed up. I came back out in my gown and mask, makeup and hair already done. They all stared for a minute before going back to looking through them. Jason picked up his mask and held it up with a questioning look. The mask had makeup on it. If I were him I would be wondering why some weird girl had his mask with makeup on it.

"Uh, Jaz and I for Halloween last year were Freddy and Jason," I said. "We were making fun of you guys," I added on. I saw anger flash in his eyes. "But I didn't really make fun of you, it was just making you a little more girlie that's all we did," I said hastily to him, not ready to die.

"**I would shut up if I were you, you seem to be digging yourself a deeper hole the more you talk,"** Michael said to me, getting up with a sigh and pulling Jason back.

"**Jason get off my fan girl, she's mine," **Freddy said storming into the room.

"Uh, excuse me, I never remember saying or thinking or even dreaming that," I said and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"**But that's why you invited my right," **Freddy asked me and I felt really guilty.

"**No, actually if it isn't hard to believe, she is my fan girl," **Jason said with a smirk in his voice, like he just didn't almost kill me for dressing up like him. Now he wants to be friends well, that's not the way the cookie crumbles my friend.

"You were about to kill me two seconds ago, now you want me to act like it never happened?" I asked him with a bitchy tone in my voice. (I couldn't help it I just started my period and I am _not_ happy about it. And I am starting to cramp _bad_.)

"**If you don't want to die than you best act like it never happened," **Jason said to me with a cold tone. Ya know I'm starting to agree with Jason, now that I see his point.

"Oh before I forget, can you please put your weapons in that box," I said to them, hoping none of them will take offense and kill me. But put yourself in my position, I had been almost killed twice today and I don't want to make that number go up.

"**Shannon what did you say after please," **Jason asked me.

"Can you please put your weapons in that box," I said to him smiling. He will probably kill me just because I smile so much. =)

"**Can you say that again, just louder, a lot louder," **Jason asked again.

I give up; I guess I will have to take my chances with death. "Can you please put your weapons in that box," I tell them, waiting for them to get mad and kill me. I look at them, then Jason surprised me, he laughed.

"**You thought if you take our weapons from us that will stop us from killing you two if we wanted to," **Michael stated.

"No, I know if you want to kill me you can. The reason I want to have your weapons is so there will be less blood on the carpet if you kill us. I don't need my mom bringing me back to kill me again for getting blood on her carpet. I already did and let's say that she was mad. The only reason that she didn't kill me on the spot was because I was bleeding profusely from my phalange and needed to be taken to the hospital immediately," I told them quite serious about the whole thing. **(Yay! I used big words, phalanges and immediately, I feel smart *throws confetti, makes a huge mess on the floor, "God Damn it, pick it up" cringes "yes mommy"*)**

They all laughed at me even my best friend, traitor. I glared at them and threw some popcorn at them. Well mostly Jaz, I still don't want to die. "C'mon guys lets go I want to get some candy!" I yelled at them.

"**Well Freddy, Michael and I have to take our weapons because we are going as ourselves," **Jason said smugly to me. I only smiled in return going back into my room. I came back out with a fake machete, knife and Jaz's glove she made for when she dressed up as Freddy.

I handed them to each person and smiled smugly at Jason when I handed him his weapon. **"Um, I think there is something wrong with my glove," **Freddy said holding up the glove. The glove was pink (Jaz's favorite color) with white plastic spoons glued to it.

"I did say we dressed up and made fun of you. Jaz didn't know who you were so I got to go to the extreme and go crazy with it, because I hate you more than I hate Michael," I told him pointing at Michael.

"**So you were making fun of us, so you **_**glued white plastic spoons**_** to a **_**pink glove**_**. Why did you give me this?**" Freddy asked me, his face contorted with confusion.

I shrugged, "It was all I had," I told him honestly. I turned around to look at Goggle and Lizard. "Did you pick out your masks?" I asked them.

"**Yep, I like thi' one," **Goggle said to me holding up one that was all shiny and giving me a grin. I smiled at him.

"I wore that the last time I worked in the haunted house, it is a good mask," I told him facing Lizard who held up a zombie looking mask. "That's a good mask to; I never got to wear it though. Ok lets go I want some candy, and we're going to a haunted house, just don't tell Jaz," I whispered to them.

"**Why doesn't she like going to haunted houses?" **Freddy asked me, while Jaz was getting her bag.

"I don't really know, I think it is because she watched all those horror movies as a kid, it screws you up. I also think it has something to do with us getting chased by someone in Jason mask two years ago; she left me so I took revenge. I shoved her out the car and drove off without her, leaving her with the person that chased us. It was really fun," I tell them remembering the day when we were chased, good times, good times.

"**Ya wer' pretty mean to her," **Goggle said to me. I glared at him.

"No I wasn't, if I was _mean_ I wouldn't have come back for her. If I were _mean_ I wouldn't have saved her from all the people that have chased us in the past, so I ain't that mean," I said to him harshly and I instantly felt guilty about it. He didn't know how our friendship worked, and looking in from the outside, what I did as pretty mean. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all mad at you," I said to him and he just nodded his head.

"**Ya must be havin' girlie problem," **Lizard said out loud and I was so shocked that he even had a clue. WOW, that's very embarrassing. Having your monthly gift told to bunch of _male_ serial killers. I got up and walked away, trying to hide my huge blush.

**(Leaving the house about 7:00)**

I walked over to Jaz and pulled her along after me out the door. The problem was that they followed us. I let out a big sigh giving up. We started our long walk to get to the rich people neighborhood. As we walked, all these kids would keep giving us looks. I couldn't blame them, when does the adult _ever _dress up with the kid.

I looked behind me to see Jason and Michael were really pissed off people were looking at them. "Hey dude in the hockey mask, nice costume. How did you get your mask to look like that?" some random kid asked.

"If you want your mask like that, you have to like rub it in mud and scratch it up a bit," I said to him with a smile.

"Why did you answer I wanted him to," the kid told me, and I rolled my eyes.

"He can't, Jason can't talk in the movies, so my brother can't talk now," I told him and walked away towards the houses. I was almost at a house when I saw little, Jason's, Michael's and Freddy's. I laughed when I saw them.

"**Shouldn't they be fighting?" **Freddy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders at the question.

"Would you kill me if I made a smartass comment?" I inquired.

"**No I won't kill you, I don't really care about that sort of thing,"** Freddy told me. OK he said I could do it.

"Well if they were fighting Jason and Michael would kick your ass, because they are known to tag team and you talk so much that it probably pisses them off so they would kill you," I said with a smile. Everyone started laughing at my logic. It only took Freddy two seconds before he was launching himself at me.

Lizard and Jason caught Freddy before he could kill me, but they didn't shut him up in time. **"Why you stupid little bitch, they couldn't kill me even if they wanted to,"** Freddy hissed at me and I backed off. I was debating whether or not to say another smart ass comment to really get my ass killed, but I decided against it.

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. Jason and Michael stood between me and Freddy, I was kind of glad they did because Freddy was still giving me hate filled glances. We finally got to the first house and went up to the door. Jaz rang the door bell and we waited. "Trick-or-Treat," me and Jaz exclaimed.

"Oh my, I didn't know people this old were still trick-or-treating," she said to us with a smile on her face.

"Yea, we are pretty old. My mom made my brothers come with and they invited their friends," I said motioning to the people behind me.

"Well then, your mother is very smart. It is dangerous being out on Halloween all alone," the women said to us, concern evident in her voice. "Good thing you girls got such big, strong, older brothers watching out for you," she said smiling at Jason and Michael.

"Thank you for the candy," I said to the nice lady and turned around.

**(Done trick-or-treating 10:00ish, heading to Haunted House)**

"Are we going home yet, I'm tired," Jaz whined to us.

"We only have this one left, and if you are tired eat some of your candy, that will give you a sugar rush," I said to her. I have been eating my candy for about twenty minutes already, trying to give myself a sugar high and stay awake.

We reached the haunted house and stood in line. We were next when Jaz finally realized where we were. She started to back up when they opened the door. I handed the man the money for all of us to get in and pulled Jaz inside.

"Jaz calm down, you can be in the middle if you want, I am in the front so you better not push me," I said to her giving her a look before we went into the darkness. Every time something jumped at us Jaz would let out a scream that would put the horror movies to shame. I felt sorry for Lizard who was standing right behind her. We finally reached the end and we had to go out a door, when I stopped.

I heard someone in the back snort. **"Can we please hurry up? Do we have to look both ways before we go out the door?" ** Freddy asked taking on my smart ass tone. I took a step out and realized the person who will chase us is at the back of the group. I turned around and sure enough a guy with a chainsaw was standing behind Freddy.

"Uh Freddy hate to burst your bubbly but, I think we should run, NOW," I said taking a step back and running into someone. I just stood there taking deep calming breaths and looked back. Anotherguy with a chainsaw was right behind. "Why didn't anyone tell me someone was behind me?" I asked pretty pissed off. I looked down at Jaz to see her cowering in Lizards arms. I smiled AAWWW! How cute!

"**Shannon, I think you should take your own advice and RUN," **Jason told me. I looked behind me and saw the guy start the chainsaw and start bringing it down on my head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and took off, ducking under the guys arm and running as if my life depended on it. I didn't look back, I didn't stop to save my friend, and I just kept running. When I finally reached the end, I realized that I had left my best friend with a bunch of murders, _dang_, now I have to go back and save her.

I started running back towards the way I had just come, when I heard someone scream. Oh please tell me that it wasn't Jaz who just screamed. I ran faster, hoping my friend was ok. When I reach them, Jaz is still cowering in Lizards arms. AAAWWW! It's still _so_ cute. I turn looking at the guy who had the chainsaw running away, screaming. What a dork, I thought.

I wonder what he was screaming at. I turn around and saw Jason with the chainsaw with a look in his eyes. "Jason, put down the chainsaw and step away," I said gently. He shook his head and I knew I had to do this the hard way. "Jason," I say walking up to him. "Look at that, someone smoking pot," I exclaimed. I watched him turn around and I used my awesome ninja abilities and took his mask.

I don't even think he had time to comprehend what had just happened, when I took off screaming down the road. As I ran, I couldn't help but think that I had just done the stupidest thing in mankind.

First I had tricked him, second I had stole his mask. Please dear lord don't let me die today.

I felt something hit me in the back of the legs. I went tumbling forward, almost face planting it. I see Jason's feet next to me. He picks me up and I notice that he doesn't have the chainsaw anymore. Yay he gave it back. He grabs the mask out of my hand and puts it on. I didn't even get to look at his face.

He leans down and I could feel his cold breath coming out of the mask. **"If you don't want to die, you better give me a good reason why you just took my mask," **Jason told me, and I believed he would kill me over something as small and insignificant as taking his mask.

"I didn't want you to kill anybody, it was a distraction," I told him hoping it was a good enough answer.

"**There wasn't a chain on the chainsaw, how could I kill someone?" **he asked me.

Hmmm that is a good question. "It wouldn't have stopped you, you would have just killed them with or without the chain on the chainsaw, I believe you can," I say smartly. He dropped me on the ground and turned around.

"**Let's go home," **he said to me without a backwards glance.

"Fine whatever, mister grumpy pants," I said sticking my tongue out at him. I took the lead with Jaz by my side talking about random things and how she was going to kill me when we got home. I just shrugged knowing she wouldn't and that she had a little bit of fun.

We walked inside and went to the living room. I sat down and dumped out my candy bag. I went through the candy, sorting it, making sure no one opened it, sometimes smacking Goggles hand away if he tried grabbing it and eating it. I looked up and saw they were all staring at me and Jaz.

"Are you guy's hungry?" I asked them.

"**Ya I am, wha' do ya have?" **Lizard asked

"Well, what do you guys want to eat?" I replied back.

"**Anything as long as it is edible,"** Jason said to me picking up a chocolate bar an unwrapping it.

"Fine I'll go find something. C'mon Jaz," I say pulling her up and into the kitchen. "You better not eat any of my candy," I yelled sticking my head out the door and finding them stuffing their faces.

"OMG _guys,_ why are you eating my candy?" I whined to them. I smacked Lizard on the head as I passed to get my candy. I grabbed it holding it securely on my chest.

"**We said we will eat anything if it is edible, and your candy was just sitting there tempting us," **Freddy said shoving a caramel in his mouth.

"Don't eat the caramels they are my favorite," I complained.

"**Why don't you just go buy the cheap Halloween candy that they have on sale, that would be the smart thing to do," **Michael said this time picking up Jaz's bag and looking through it.

"She is going to know you took something," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"**Why would you say that?"**Michael asked completely oblivious.

"She is standing right behind you," I say, moving out of the way and into the kitchen with my bag.

Jaz never came back from the living room and after a while everything became eerily silent. I peeked out of the kitchen to see if the coast was clear, what I found shocked me. There sat Jaz in the middle of the living room, tied to a chair and gagged, while everyone ate her candy. That poor girl.

"Here is the food," I said putting the six plates of nachos in front of them. I thought that they would eat a lot, so I made a bunch of food. I untied Jaz and she gave them all death glares then she turned and gave me one.

"What is that for, I didn't do nothing," I said to her trying to grab a chip.

"You dragged me into this! Having a sleepover was a bad idea. Then you made me go to a haunted house and then I got tied to a chair and gagged, then had to watch them eat all my candy" she yelled at me while everyone one stared. Jaz was never the optimistic one.

"Well look on the bright si-,"

"What bright side!" she shouted at me.

"You weren't raped, killed, stabbed, brok- never mind that one, you are broke," I say laughing when I see her smile. "And everyone needs to be tied to a chair or wrapped in duct tape once in their lives," I say smiling at her. When she started laughing I figured she was in a better mood

"**Ya were wrap'd in duct tap'?" Goggle asked totally fascinated with the subject.**

"Yes I was, it was pretty fun. I got to run into a door twice, almost trip down stairs with a knife in my hand and then got the tape ripped off, yea it was fun," I say remembering the days of my childhood.

"**If ya say so," **Goggle said going back to eating the food.

"So you guys wanna watch a movie?" I ask. "Can we watch my favorite one?" I added.

"**No,"** Michael said without another thought.

"I would like to watch Halloween," Jaz said from the corner. Everyone turned to face her.

"Are you sure Jaz, ya know what horror movies do to you," I said to her a bit uneasy.

"**She will be fine,"** Michael said a bit proud that someone wanted to watch his movie.

"Ok, if you say so," I tell her putting in the movie.

**(After the movie and a lot of screaming mostly from Jaz)**

"**Wow you girls are LOUD," **Freddy said to us. **"So when are we going to watch my movie?" ** He added on.

"Are we watching a movie I wanted to go to bed I am tired," I said to them looking at the clock that read 3:00 a.m. I muffled a yawn.

"**You would trust five killers to not kill you while you are sleeping?" **Jason asked me with an amazed look on his face.

"Well you haven't killed me yet and if I don't sleep I would most likely kill someone in the morning. I am not a morning person," I announced which wasn't really a surprise.

"Ok, you guys can sleep on the couch and in the closet is a bed that's already blown up so you guys can fight over who gets it," I say to them. "Goodnight then," I say walking upstairs with Jaz to my room.

Once we were all laid out we went to our beds and lay down. In the living room below me I could hear the faint screaming from a horror movie.

**(Next morning)**

Jaz and I headed downstairs to find the whole house deserted. WOW this sucks. They left us in the middle of the night and didn't even say goodbye. I walk over to the side table and found a note taped to it,

_Shannon and Jaz, _

_Thank you for letting us stay, we had a good time, but some things came up and we had to leave early, we hope you understand. Both of you can come visit us anytime, but you should tell us a couple days in advance. Don't want any unwanted deaths to occur._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Michael__, __Jason__, __Freddy__, __Lizard__and Goggle_

I look up at Jaz and we both get an idea in our crazy heads. This calls for a road trip!

* * *

**Like I said just a bunch of rambling nonsense. **

**If you look at the sky tonight and notice that the most beautiful and precious star is missing, I swear I have no clue how the hell I fell! But I'm alright :p**

**More nonsense! **

**Thanks Brit for sending that txt to me!**

**At the beginning of the story, in the letter the, **_**Ho Ho He He Ha Ha they're coming to take me away! **_**Is from the song,**_** they're coming to take me away. My **_**crazy friend made me listen to it; it's a pretty good song. The weeping angels are from **_**Doctor Who**_** in the episode **_**Blink**_**. That episode was soo creepy.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
